


Watching [Frederick Chilton]

by law_nerd105



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Cock Warming, Cowgirl Position, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Spanking, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Shower Sex, Smut, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, heavy smut, voyeurism kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/law_nerd105/pseuds/law_nerd105
Summary: He liked to watch you, he always has. He just didn't know how to tell you that he did.
Relationships: Dr. Frederick Chilton/Reader, Dr. Frederick Chilton/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Watching [Frederick Chilton]

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut, absolutely no plot in sight. Enjoy responsibly.

Frederick was still at work, I hated that he got called into work on a Saturday. Granted, he was on call, but I hated it when they called him in. I was needy, and horny, in all honesty. It was selfish, I knew. But I wanted him. I needed him.

I was laying in bed, still naked. He had just gotten frisky after waking up, tugging at my clothes until I was naked beneath him, before his phone rang and he got pulled away. I hadn't bothered to redress after Frederick got called in, having preferred to stay naked and horny in bed for the past three hours.

I was bored. And horny and bored never went well together. My mind drifted to Frederick.

Images of Frederick came racing through my mind. Images of his head between my thighs, his mouth sucking on my clit while his fingers curled perfectly inside of me. He'd reach that sweet spot inside of me that made me crumble at his touch, the spot that I could never reach on my own.

I imagined that it was his hand that had started sliding down my body instead of my own. I imagined that it was his hands spreading my knees apart. His fingers that were teasing my wet entrance, like he always would.

"Freddy," I moaned his name, completely lost in the fantasy now. I spread my wetness between my folds, my fingers playing with my clit as I did. My other hand groped my breast, tugging at my nipple. I shut my eyes, trying to picture Frederick hovering above me, doing all these things to me.

My fingers easily slid past my folds, curling inside of me as I started to thrust both fingers in and out of me. I arched my back, my mouth hung open as I gasped for air, lost in the toe – curling sensation.

" _Ah_!" I moaned, my fingers working on my clit, rubbing hard circles. I clenched around nothing while my fingers only focused on my clit, then moved it lower to push both into me again. "Fuck," I groaned, bucking my hips up into my hand.

The sounds of how wet I was, along with my heavy moans, were the only sounds that drifted through the room. And the sounds alone turned me on enough.

I rubbed furiously at my clit again, trying to get myself to the edge like Frederick always could. I could almost clearly imagine Frederick above me now. His hips snapping into mine as he chased his release. Grunting and groaning directly into my ear because he knew it did things to me.

I was so lost in my own pleasure, trying to work myself to my orgasm, that I was completely oblivious to the fact that Frederick was standing at the bedroom door, watching me. The door was only opened slightly, but it was enough for Frederick to see me entirely.

To see me as I laid in his bed panting, sweating, and shaking as I tried to get to my release. He watched with intent, the palm of his hand dropping down to rub his hard cock through his pants. He almost moaned. He watched how my back arched and my legs shook as I gave into a shout as I came on my fingers.

He just stood there, silently, watching me as relaxed into the bed, my chest heaving as I calmed down. He palmed himself harder, trying to rip his eyes off of me, but he couldn't. He would have came in his pants then, like a goddamn, horny teenager, if he didn't have the self – control that he did.

He forced his hand away when he saw me stand from the bed, balancing myself on shaky legs. I ran my hands down my sweaty face, grabbing a towel from the cupboard and making my way to bedroom's bathroom. I shut the door behind me, not at all having noticed Frederick.

Frederick stood there, listening until he heard the shower water start running before he entered the room. Giving me a few minutes so that there would be no suspicion about the situation.

I had just gotten into the shower, under the running water, when there was a knock on the bathroom door. I jumped slightly, and Frederick came walking in without even waiting for permission. It made me smile. I turned around to face him, my eyes very quickly noticing the bulge in his pants.

"Hey, Freddy, how was work?" I asked sweetly, teasingly. He gave me challenging smirk, leaning back against the sink to watch me. He had dressed down a little. He was only in his dress pants and undershirt.

"It was fine. How was your morning?" I saw how his eyes hungrily scanned my naked figure. He took his time to shamelessly trail his eyes down my body, and then up again.

"Great, now that you're home. Would you like to join me?" Frederick's smirk slowly faded away, his eyes hungry and watching me with intent. He made no movement that would suggest he was joining me, and when I turned fully to face him, his eyes only seemed focused on my breasts. "Do you not want to join me?" I asked, seeing his eyes quickly snap up to mine.

"No, no, just give me a second," I watched as he quickly stripped out of the rest of his clothes, my eyebrows were furrowed in confusion until he was under the water with me. His arms wrapped around me from behind, holding me close into his chest.

"Is everything okay, Freddy? We don't have to do anything-"  
"No, I just had a busy morning at the office. Don't worry about it. Believe me, I want to," he proved his point by dragging my hips back against him to feel his hard erection. I giggled.

"I missed you this morning," I sighed.  
"I'm sure you did," he grunted when he pushed into me without so much as a warning, sliding his hands around my body to cup my breasts. I gasped when he entered me, then let the sound drift off into a moan. I threw my head back and shut my eyes, just wanting to feel him inside of me.

I didn't notice then, how Frederick's eyes were focused intently only on me in our reflection in the glass. He watched every little movement I made while he thrusted harder into me. I had my head leaned back against his chest, my one hand dropping down and starting to rub at my clit. When I did, I heard Frederick groan directly into my ear, the way he knew I liked it. I didn't see how focused his eyes were on the movements of my fingers.

I arched my back into his touch, moaning as I clenched around him.  
"I'm close, Freddy," he groaned, his hips slamming against mine.  
"Me too."

He came before I did, but I wasn't far behind him. It was a good thing that he was holding me so tight against him, I wouldn't have been able to stand otherwise.

He waited until we had both calmed down before he slowly slipped out of me. I could feel his cum sliding down the inside of my thighs until the running water washed it away.

"That was nice," I sighed, hearing Frederick chuckle behind me, reaching for the soap. He placed a kiss on my shoulder.  
"Very nice indeed."

***

Frederick was still awake, even though I was already sound asleep. He took his time to watch me then, knowing he could do so safely now without fear of possible judgement from me. I was laying beside him, my bare back facing him.

He leaned forward, placing his nose into the curve of my shoulder and then he took a deep sniff. He felt his cock stir between his legs. I smelled sweet, like the soap and shampoo he had washed me with that morning.

He ran his hand down my body, making sure his touch was featherlight so that he wouldn't wake me, until he reached the sheets that were draped around my waist. He slowly got out of bed, being sure not to bother me. He walked around to my side of the bed, standing in front of me.

He slowly pulled the sheets down to my feet, leaving me naked and exposed to him. He almost moaned at the sight. Very almost. I'd been asleep for a couple of hours now, having passed out after we went at it again after dinner.

Frederick stepped backward. He placed the chair, that always stood in the corner of the room, next to my side of the bed. Then he sat down, making himself comfortable.

He watched me sleep, peacefully. His cock throbbed every time I shifted even slightly. He took in my nudeness. He let his eyes freely roam across every inch of smooth, bare skin.

His cock was hard now, fully erect, and he took it in his hand. He watched as I continued to sleep, completely oblivious to his little guilty pleasure. He stroked his cock, slowly at first, then images of me in the shower from earlier came racing through his mind.

Long legs, wet hair, hard nipples, water running down my body, a smile on my lips. He didn't want to close his eyes and chase the image further, because he had me now. He had me naked and exposed in front of him right now.

His eyes focused on my breasts, and he pumped his cock faster and harder. He bit down on his fisted hand to keep from moaning loudly into the silent room. His laboured breathing was enough of a risk. His chest heaved as he panted, trying to chase his release.

When I was asleep, it was the only time Frederick could freely watch me, like he wanted to. He wanted to stand to the side and watch me shower earlier, but he was scared that I would be creeped out. There were so many times when he just wanted to watch me, but he couldn't.

He hated it.

He twisted his hand, stroking his cock with no particular rhythm now. He was getting close.

He heard me murmur something unintelligible in my sleep, and he came in his hand at the little sound. His knuckles were white, teeth indentations on the back of his hand from the restraint it took to keep from screaming my name.

He looked down between his legs, at his other hand, at the mess of his cum. At the mess he'd made purely from the sight of me.

He hated that he got so turned on by watching me, and yet he loved it even more. But he needed to stop doing it without me knowing, he knew that it would be more perverted then. But he didn't have the guts to confess to it, too scared of what my reaction might be.

Confused about what to do, and defeated about not knowing, Frederick settled back into bed behind me after he had cleaned up the mess he'd made.

He slowly pulled my body back against his so that he could spoon me. His soft touch traced my skin, and he nuzzled his face into the curve of my shoulder, kissing me gently.

He'd confess tomorrow.

***

We were sitting on the couch, cuddled against each other while watching a movie. It was Sunday. My favourite day of the week, because me and Frederick both had the day off.

I was absentmindedly stroking Frederick's thigh, completely out of habit, as I watched the movie. I didn't even realise that Frederick was staring at me.

"I like to watch you," he suddenly blurted out, desperately trying to avoid my eyes when I looked up at him.  
"What do you mean?" I felt a blush rising in my cheeks at the situation unfolding in front of me. Frederick sighed, forcing himself to look at me.

He stared at me for a few, brief seconds, then thought better of it.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," he muttered, moving to stand. I grabbed his hand and kept him seated on the couch next to me.  
"Tell me," I begged. "Please, tell me," my interest was piqued now.

He heaved another sigh, focusing on the TV in front of him as an excuse to not look at me.

"I get off... on watching you. When you shower, when you sleep... when you touch yourself. I like to watch you, a lot," my cheeks were a burning shade of red at his confession. My chest felt tight, and an instant heat settled between my legs.

"You... have a voyeurism kink?" I wanted to clarify, feeling the arousal pool between my thighs.

"Is that too weird?" he looked over at me, I could clearly see how much it had taken for him to confess that. But, God, I'd be lying if I said it didn't turn me on to the extreme. "I know you always want to invite me in to shower with you, but I really, _really_ , like to sit to the side and watch you," his voice was softer when he said that, he paused again, then shook his head. "God, I must sound like a pervert."

I moved myself to straddle his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking down at him.

"No, no you don't," he looked up at me.  
"You don't mind?" I scoffed, running both my hands up and down his chest.

"Don't mind? It turns me on," I purred in his ear. "Knowing you get off on watching me," I pressed my hips down over his, feeling his erection pressing on exactly the right spot between my legs. "Do you want to watch me shower first, or can I ride you right now?"

Frederick moaned, yanking my shirt over my head. His large shirt having been the only thing I had on. I stepped back, standing in front of Frederick. He quickly stood as well, undressing entirely before taking his seat again.

I was about to straddle his lap, but he stopped me, ordering me to stand still. He took his time now, to watch me. Now being allowed to.

He grabbed his cock, stroking it a few time. I felt my wetness smearing the insides of my thighs at the sight. He took my wrist, removing his hand so that I could straddle him properly.

I placed his cock at my entrance, then slowly moved down to slide him inside of me. I loved how he stretched me, filling me to the brim.

He grabbed my hips, keeping me in place.  
"Don't move," he ordered, his eyes on my breasts. Both hands left my hips, and I did all I could to keep myself still.

He placed one hand on my breast, letting the other slide down to grip my ass. His lust blown eyes were only focused on my breasts. He squeezed my ass tightly, before pulling back and delivering a _hard_ spank to my skin. I let out a short scream, causing me to rock forward on his cock, pulling a moan from us both.

"Stay still, or I'll drag you over my knees and spank you until your ass is red and you're begging me to stop," I involuntarily clenched around his cock at the thought of him spanking me. He chuckled darkly.

He leaned forward, taking my nipple into his mouth, and starting to suck. I arched my back into his touch. He sucked, then bit down on my hard nipple.

"Freddy, please," I begged, he didn't listen. His mouth kept working on my breast, sucking, then biting down. The line between pleasure and pain was blurred.

I clenched around him again, trying desperately not to push his back into the couch and ride him until we were both crying. He spanked me again, a little softer this time, but I still gripped his cock tightly when he did.

"I like how you react to that," he muttered.  
"Please," I whined. His lips trailed up my collarbone, his hand started groping my breast, his fingers tugging at my nipple, then rolling it between his thumb and forefinger.

"What do you want?" he murmured.  
"Let me fuck you," I whispered, earning a chuckle from him.

Both his hands came to my hips, his mouth latching onto my breast again, being sure to suck a bruise into the skin.  
"You can move," with his permission given, I instantly started moving my hips.

I sat up, planting my hands on his shoulders, and pushed him against the couch. He kept me against him so that he could keep his mouth on my breasts.

I moaned when I could start bouncing on his cock. Frederick momentarily forgot about my breasts, using his grip on my hips to help me jump on him.

"Fuck," he grunted, leaning back against the couch. His eyes still focused intently on the way my breasts bounced in front of his face. "Fuck," he grunted again, this time at the sight in front of his face.

"Freddy," I moaned, my hips picking up speed. I threw my head back, gripping him tightly.

With his one hand now back on my breast, playing with my nipple again, the other dropped down to rather play with my clit.

I gasped then let out a long, drawn out moan. I watched him as he watched me. His eyes kept flickering between my bouncing breasts and his thumb on my clit.

He groaned, bucking his hips up into me in a desperate attempt to come. My thighs started shaking, every muscle in my thighs going tight.

"I'm so close, Freddy," I warned, revelling in the groan he gave at my words.  
"You can come," it was almost a whisper, but I had heard him.

I came with a shout of his name, riding out my orgasm. Frederick's hands gripped my hips again, his fingers digging bruises into my skin as he held me in place so that he could buck his hips up into me. Then he slammed me down on his lap, letting an animalistic moan erupt from his throat as he came inside of me.

I felt his cum dripping out of me, but he made no attempt to move so that we could clean up.  
"Fuck," he moaned, pulling me into his chest.

I shifted slightly so that I could sit a little more comfortably, but still have him inside of me.  
"Do you want to come watch me shower now?" I teased, and a chuckle vibrated through his chest.  
"Shut up."


End file.
